Traffic markings convey information to drivers and pedestrians by providing exposed visible, reflective, colored and/or tactile surfaces that serve as indicia. In the past, such a function was typically accomplished by painting a traffic surface. Modern marking materials offer significant advantages over paint such as dramatically increased visibility and/or reflectance, improved durability, and temporary removable marking options. Examples of modern pavement marking materials are thermoplastic, pavement marking sheet materials, tapes and raised pavement markers.
Preformed and hot applied thermoplastic materials used as pavement markings or for other indicia possess many advantages compared to paints and other less durable markings. These materials can be used for years. Known materials using high friction aggregates on the surface to improve friction has been known. The surface applied aggregates provide good initial values, however as the surface is worn due to traffic, the skid resistance decreases. After surface layers containing anti-skid materials become worn out these aggregate materials loose their effectiveness and become slippery because they do not contain high friction particles (of sufficient size to provide good skid properties).
Current thermoplastics include small particulate aggregate to improve the skid-resistant properties of the markers. However, over time, it has been shown that when such particulates are too small, they become worn too quickly and thus do not provide sufficient skid-resistance for high traffic areas. Today's thermoplastic materials do not include properties of long-term skid resistance and reduced tire tracking. In addition today's preformed thermoplastic decorative patterned materials do not include both the properties of facilitated assembly via an adhesive spray and long-term skid resistance and reduced tire tracking.
A review of these issues demonstrates the need for thermoplastic products that both reduces tire tracking and improves long term skid resistance once the marking product has been installed on the road surface and also ensures that the integrity of the product (and pattern if so desired) is maintained during handling and installation.